DxD: Game of Life
by Isilivere
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah game, setidaknya bagi Naruto. Gamer!Naruto. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: sudah tau pasti.**

**WARNING: Just-for-Fun.**

* * *

Di Jaman sekarang, siapa yang tidak suka dengan game?

Kalau dulu, game memang dibuat untuk anak-anak hingga remaja. Grafis pixel, jalan cerita singkat dan mudah dimengerti adalah ciri khas game. Dengan game sederhana seperti ini, semua anak-anak akan rela pergi ke game center untuk bermain dan menghabiskan uang.

Seiring dengan perkembangan jaman, game juga berkembang. Komputer dengan daya kerja tinggi diciptakan, grafis gamepun ikut meningkat. Sangat jarang sekarang game dengan grafis pixel, hampir semua produser game memilih membuat game mereka serealistis mungkin. Semakin nyata game tersebut, semakin besar kemungkinan game itu akan populer.

Tidak kalah, jalan cerita juga dikembangkan. Jalan cerita singkat dan sederhana sudah banyak ditinggalkan. Jalan cerita yang mendetail, menarik, panjang dan menegangkan menjadi pilihan utama produser game. Lebih panjang jalan cerita tersebut, lebih bagus.

Seiring dengan perkembagan game ini, konsumennya juga berkembang. Tidak lagi anak-anak menjadi satu-satunya pemain game, orang dewasapun ikut bermain game. Game-game yang diperuntukan untuk orang dewasa sudah banyak beredar. Dari yang muda hingga yang tua, semua bermain game. Dengan genre yang berbeda-beda.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, juga salah satu di antara banyak orang yang bermain game. Bisa dibilang, aku kecanduan dengan game. Aku yatim piatu dan hidup sendiri di apartemen peninggalan orang tuaku. Uang peninggalan mereka juga cukup banyak sehingga aku tidak perlu bekerja untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Aku tidak punyak banyak teman, apa lagi pacar. Waktuku aku habiskan dengan bermain game setiap hari. Jika bukan karena sekolah dan hal lain, sudah lama aku memproklamasikan diri menjadi NEET.

Dan bisa dibilang, itu adalah tujuan hidupku. Menjadi NEET, maksudnya. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi NEET? Bersantai menghabiskan waktu melakukan yang aku suka. Selesai SMA, aku berniat untuk tidak keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktuku bermain game dan menonton anime. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun sampai aku kehabisan uang.

Hidup seperti itu cukup bagiku. Hingga suatu hari, hidupku berubah menjadi game.

* * *

**Kamu telah beristirahat di kasurmu sendiri. HP dan MP telah kembali terisi. Status efek telah dihilangkan.**

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sembari menggelengkan kepala. Nope. Tulisan itu masih ada di hadapanku. Aku berdiri dari kasur, berpikir tulisan itu tertulis di dinding di depanku. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Nope, masih ada. Aku mencubit tanganku pelan, masih ada. Aku mencubit tanganku sekali lagi, lebih kuat kali ini.

"Ow," Rintihan keluar dari mulutku.

Itu sakit, berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi kotak biru di depan mataku dan tulisan hitam di dalamnya masih ada.

Oke.

Oke.

Ambil napas dulu Naruto, jangan panik. Jangan panik. Dari rasa sakit akibat cubitan tadi, aku tahu ini bukan mimpi. Apa ini prank? Aku berpikir itu sejenak sebelum membuangnya. Tidak mungkin ini prank, aku tidak punya teman yang mau mem-prank-ku sejauh ini. Lagipula, aku pikir belum ada teknologi yang bisa memungkinkan prank sedetail ini.

Ini bukan mimpi, bukan juga prank. Apa yang pernah Sherlock Holmes katakan? Ketika kau sudah menyingkirkan yang tidak mungkin, apapun yang tertinggal, tidak peduli sebera mustahilnya itu, adalah kebenaran.

Oke, jika dipikir begitu, ini dunia nyata.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menghadap kaca yang ada di sana. Wajah coklat, hidung mancung, luka di kedua wajah yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing. Oke itu aku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku melihat ke atas. Rambut pirang mencuat. Sama juga seperti biasanya. Aku melihat lagi ke atasnya. Lebih tepatnya, ke tulisan yang menggantung di atas kepalaku.

**Uzumaki Naruto  
Manusia/?  
The Gamer  
Lv0**

Aku berkedip, tulisan itu masih ada. Detik berikutnya, aku melakukan apa yang remaja seumuranku akan lakukan saat sadar mereka punya hal special.

Aku berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"YESSS!"

**XxXxX**

Aku menenangkan diri. Entah aku sudah gila dan melihat hal yang aneh atau hidupku sekarang adalah sebuah game. Untungnya, aku tahu cara tepat untuk mengetahuinya.

Apa hal yang pertama kau lakukan saat memainkan game baru?

"Menu." Kau membuka menu.

Begitu kata itu keluar dari mulutku, kotak biru lain muncul di hadapanku.

**Status**

**Skills**

**Quest**

**Options**

**Perks**

**Inventory**

Okayyyy. Menu benar-benar ada. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak gila. Tanganku bergerak sendiri, menujuk **Status**. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menyentuh apapun, berarti kotak biru yang aku lihat hanya ada di mataku dan tidak muncul di dunia nyata.

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya beberapa kali lagi, semua gagal. Merasa malu sendiri, aku mencoba hal lain.

"Status." Langsung saja, efeknya muncul di mataku.

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
HP : 100  
MP : 100  
Ras : Manusia/?  
Title : The Gamer  
Level : 0  
Umur : 17 Tahun**

**Stats**

**Strength: 10  
Stamina: 10  
Agility: 10  
Intelligence: 10  
Perception: 10**

**Point untuk di distribusikan: 0**

"Hmm."

Status yang aku lihat tergolong simpel, seperti siapapun yang membuat stats ini malas untuk membuat yang lebih rumit. HP artinya pasti Hits Point, dalam kata lain nyawa. MP, Mana Point pastinya. Levelku adalah 0 dengan semua statsku terdistribusikan sepuluh. Apa aku lemah? Apa aku kuat?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lemah atau kuat belum bisa aku tentukan sekarang. Aku memfokuskan ke stats di hadapanku. Strength pastilah kekuatanku, mungkin daya pukulku secara keseluruhan. Stamina, jika aku tidak salah menduga, pasti yang menentukan HP yang aku miliki Intelligence, dalam game logic, biasanya menentukan besarnya MP.

Agility membuatku sedikit bingung. Apa ini menentukan kecepatan gerakanku? Kecepatan lari? Atau kecepatan dan kelincahan tubuhku secara keseluruhan? Dan Perception, banyak tebakan tentang stat satu ini muncul di kepalaku. Semuanya tidak akan bisa aku ketahui kebenarannya sebelum melihat lebih lanjut.

Kembali lagi ke HP dan MP, lebih tepatnya MP. Mana Point. Mana. Energi yang digunakan untuk melakukan sihir. Adanya ini mengimplikasikan bahwa sihir ada di dunia. Ini membuatku terdiam sejenak.

….Kenapa aku harus terkejut? Hidupku sekarang bisa dibilang adalah sebuah game. Kenapa adanya mana di dunia membuatku terkejut?

Aku menggelangkan kepala dan kembali memfokuskan diri. Satu hal yang sedari tadi aku hiraukan akhirnya mulai aku pikirkan.

**Ras : Manusia/?**

Di game, terutama game RPG, ras merupakan salah satu hal paling penting. Biasanya, produser game aku menentukan stats awal seorang pemain dari ras yang mereka pilih. Dari Orc yang mementingkan Strength hingga Elf yang mementingkan Agility, ras dalam dunia game sangatlah banyak dan beragam. Aku sendiri suka bermain menggunakan ras hybrid, ras campuran.

Dan nampaknya, dunia nyata juga memiliki ras yang dapat menggunakan akal selain manusia. Ras campuran juga ternyata ada. Aku adalah salah satu di antaranya. Oh, ironi yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa, ini tidak mengganguku sama sekali.

Aku ingin melihat pilihan lain dari Menu, tapi tidak ada tombol Kembali di hadapanku. Aku mencoba menyebutkannya, tapi statusku masih tidak menghilang. Akhirnya, setelah merasa bodoh, aku mencoba memikirkannya. Seketika, kotak biru Menu langsung muncul di hadapanku. Huh. Ini berarti aku tidak harus menyebutkan tindakan yang aku mau setiap saat. Di publik, orang tidak akan menganggapku gila karena bicara sendiri.

Aku membuka Skills dengan pikiranku. Di sana, hanya terdapat dua skill yang tertulis.

**Skills**

**[The Gamer's Mind(Passive) Level MAX]  
Membiarkan the Gamer menatap dunia seperti sebuah game. Selalu berpikir dengan tenang dan logical. Kebal terhadap manipulasi pikiran dan emosi.**

**[The Gamer's Body(Passive) Level MAX]  
Membiarkan the Gamer hidup di dunia nyata layaknya sebuah game. **

…oh. OH!

Sekarang aku paham kenapa aku dapat dengan tenang menghadapi hal-hal baru ini. The Gamer's Mind membuatku tenang dalam segala situasi. Skill ini jugalah yang membuatku tidak panik saat tahu aku bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Di tambah dengan The Gamer's Body, membuat semua ini menjadi mungkin.

Tapi, _damn_. The Gamer's Mind terdengar OP menurutku. Kebal, man, kebal. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan kata kebal? Yang pasti bukan aku.

Saat aku mau mengecek Menu yang lain, mataku tidak sengaja melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat.

**Quest Alert!  
Go to School  
**Bahkan the Gamer harus belajar. Masuk sekolah dengan tidak terlambat!

**Time Limit: **41 menit  
**Reward: **+300 EXP  
**Failure Penalty: **Hukuman dari ketua OSIS.

…..Misi! dan yang lebih penting lagi, EXP!

Rumus seorang Gamer sejati: Misi+Hadiah(EXP)= Level up!

Aku segera bertindak. Kotak biru di hadapanku aku hilangkan dengan satu pikiran. Selanjunya aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

* * *

Jarak dari apartemenku dan Kuoh Academy tempat aku sekolah memang cukup jauh, karena itulah aku harus berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa aku bisa terlambat tidak menghentikanku untuk melihat ke sana-sini seperti anak-anak di toko mainan.

Biar aku katakan padamu, melihat dengan pandangan sebuah video game sangat luar biasa. Kemanapun aku melihat, aku dapat melihat status singkat mereka. Aku dapat tahu nama mereka tanpa bertanya. Level mereka juga dapat aku lihat dengan mudah.

Sejauh ini, orang yang memiliki level tertinggi adalah seorang bodybuilder dengan level 30. Sangat jauh dengan level 0 ku yang sekarang. Tapi, bodybuilder itu tergolong spesial. Rata-rata level pria yang aku lihat adalah sepuluh dengan wanita sama atau sedikit lebih kecil. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat status lengkap mereka, jadi aku tidak dapat membandingkan stats mereka dengan milikku.

Aku sampai di Kuoh beberapa menit sebelum waktu Quest-ku berakhir.

**Quest Completed!  
**Kamu terlah berhasil sampai tanpa terlambat.  
**Reward: **+300 EXP.

YESSSSS, EXP.

Sialnya, 300 EXP belum bisa membuatku naik level. Tapi ini tidak membuatku kecewa. Kenapa? Karena aku mendapatkan Skill baru.

**Dari perbuatanmu, sebuah Skill baru telah diciptakan.**

**[Observe(active)Lv1 EXP: 0.00%]  
Sebuah Skill yang digunakan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang target. Semakin tinggi level, semakin banyak infromasi yang di dapat.  
Cast: Fokus pada target dan sebutkan kata perintah.  
1xCast : 20 MP**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas sembari mencoba Skill baruku.

**Batu  
**Batu.

**Pintu**  
Terbuat dari kayu.

**Tanah  
**Tanah.

Oke, Skill Observe level satu ternyata tidak ada gunanya. Aku menggerutu sembari masuk pintu kelasku. Berpikir positif Naruto! Skill itu baru level satu! Aku pasti bisa menaikkan levelnya. Bagaimana caranya, aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa menemukan caranya nanti, saat aku sendiri dan tidak dikelilingan banyak orang. Saat aku mendudukan diri di kursiku, barisan ketiga di sebelah jendela, teman yang duduk disebelahku menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun." Suaranya cewek itu selalu terdengar merdu di telinga, tapi hari ini, suaranya jauh lebih merdu lagi.

Aku melihat ke samping. Di seluruh sekolah ini, hanya gadis ini yang memanggilku begitu. Bukan karena kami dekat, tapi lebih karena efek yang gadis ini munculkan saat berada di dekatnya. Dia cantik, ini sudah fakta. Semua mengakui kalau dia adalah salah satu cewek paling cantik di Kuoh. Tubuhnya, jika kau perhatikan… sangat erotis. Tapi tidak sekalipun dia mengumbarkannya. Pakaian yang dia pakai selalu menutupi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Sifatnya… sangat baik. Dia akan tersenyum kepada siapapun, dalam situasi apapun. Dia akan menyapamu saat bertemu, tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Kau berbicara, dia akan mendengarkan. Lebih lagi, dia akan membalas perkataanmu. Sekali kau memperkenalkan diri, dia tidak akan lupa denganmu. Sifatnya yang begitu baik inilah yang membuatnya diagungkan oleh para cowok di Kuoh Academy, bahkan para cewek.

Para cowok, termasuk aku, menganggapnya gadis ini sebagai seorang Miko. Para cewek menganggapnya sebagai Onee-sama, tempat semua cewek dapat bercerita masalah mereka dan mendapat jawaban.

Aku membuka mulut, ingin membalas sapaannya tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku. Mataku membulat saat melihat kotak biru di atas kepala gadis tersebut.

**Gabriel  
Malaikat  
Archangel of the Heart  
Lv?**

"…Huh?"

* * *

**The Gamer trope mungkin salah satu trope yang paling populer sekarang. Melihat FI belum banyak yang mengadopsi trope ini, saya mau mencobanya.**


End file.
